


Решения и призраки

by Hylinn (Synant), WTF_Winter_19



Series: Воспоминания [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Hylinn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Сейчас он вернулся, чтобы вспомнить.





	Решения и призраки

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть цикла «Воспоминания».

Альбус стоял неподвижно. Луна скупо освещала то, что осталось от их дома.

Он с горечью смотрел на руины места, где когда-то обитали счастливые воспоминания. Сегодня он не мог не прийти.

Тогда не было времени вспоминать, но сейчас, спустя годы, он вспоминал.

В ночь гибели Джеймса и Лили он вернулся в Годрикову впадину, чтобы скорбеть. Но сейчас — год спустя — он вернулся, чтобы вспомнить. Призраки его никогда не отпустят: это место погубило немало жизней — Лили, Джеймс, Гарри... Нельзя было сказать, как сложится жизнь Гарри, но в тот вечер Альбусу казалось, он принял правильное решение. Родственники Лили были единственными, кто мог по-настоящему защитить его.

Однажды решив, что может сделать жизнь лучше, он сказал сущую правду — и до сих пор жалел о ней. Знал ли он наперёд, что произойдёт? Всегда знал. Просто не хотел видеть. Не хотел верить. Он видел в Томе великое и могущественное. Он верил, что Том будет способен на многое. Но чего он не хотел видеть, так это тьму, которая окружала Риддла. Которая поглотила его полностью. О которой Альбус так и не смог ему сказать.

Много-много лет назад он совершил ту же ошибку. Не захотел увидеть, не захотел поверить — и судьба преподнесла ему урок, который, даже спустя столько времени, он не выучил. Ариана умерла потому, что он не смог, не захотел. И теперь призраки — это всё, что ему осталось.

Блеснув в последний раз своей ослепительной белизной и на краткое мгновение сделав дом Поттеров красивым, снег стал темнеть, как пепел. Луна вновь скрылась за тучами.

Альбус стоял неподвижно. Падал снег.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Решения и призраки"


End file.
